


From the ground up

by Dabchick



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Edging, Face Slapping, M/M, Nine years is a long time, Oral Sex, Temperature Play, implied bbkaz, implied bbocelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabchick/pseuds/Dabchick
Summary: It’s the anniversary of Ground Zeroes. Kaz is having a rough time. Ocelot comforts him. But, you know, the Ocelot way.





	From the ground up

Ocelot finds Kaz leaning over the railing of Mother Base, holding a bottle of vodka. He should have known. This happens every year. And every year, it’s a little bit worse. 

“Kaz,” he says cautiously, approaching. “Have you been drinking?”

“Was about to start,” Kaz mumbles, almost too quiet to hear. “Hey, Ocelot?”

“Mm?”

Kaz spins around and looks him in the eyes. He looks tortured. Haunted. “Ocelot... is Snake ever going to wake up?”

“Of course he is,” Ocelot says calmly. 

“Cut the bullshit, Ocelot. Eight years. As of today, it’s been eight years. He’s not waking up. And that’s if he’s even alive. You won’t even -“ Kaz takes a breath and sobs - “I can’t even see him.”

That’s enough of this way of thinking. “Hey,” Ocelot chides. He slowly approaches Kaz with extended arms. Kaz tilts toward him, sobbing quietly. “Hey,” Ocelot says again. He pries the vodka bottle out of Kaz’s hand and sets it on the ground before gently running his hands down Kaz’s back. He’s been there. He just steadily holds Kaz until he calms down. 

When Kaz has finally stilled, Ocelot says, “Do you remember last year?”

Kaz sniffs, then laughs quietly. “Yeah. I was pretty upset. You wound me up until I snapped. First time I ever choked you with your scarf. Gotta say, you made some fun noises when I stuffed your gloves in your mouth. I should gag you more often.”

Ocelot smiles fondly. “And the year before?”

“Hah. We’d just gotten this new base. You fucked me over the railing. I thought I was gonna die.” Kaz laughs despite himself. “God damn it, Ocelot.”

“Look, this is the anniversary of an especially shitty day,” Ocelot says soothingly. He holds Kaz’s shoulders out in front of him. “Let me take care of you. What do you have scheduled for the rest of today?”

“Drinking myself into a stupor and deciding whether or not to throw you overboard.”

Ocelot chuckles. “Well, good, a day off. Let me help you. What do you need, Kaz?”

Kaz thinks for a minute. He’s fidgeting when he says, “You could, maybe, tie me up, a little?”

Ocelot smiles a genuine smile. “It’s been a while. You swore off it last time. You sure?”

Kaz smiles faintly. “I’m sure. Nothing quite like it, and I need to get my mind off this.”

“That you do. Come here.”

They walk together to Ocelot’s room. Kaz paces while Ocelot clears the bed of intelligence reports, pens, and notebooks. When he’s done, he slides his trunk of supplies out from underneath the bed. “Any requests?” Ocelot asks. 

Kaz shrugs while he fidgets with his scarf. “Surprise me.”

“Don’t say I didn’t offer,” Ocelot smirks. “Clothes off.”

“Alright.” 

Kaz strips down and piles his clothes on Ocelot’s desk. Ocelot gestures him over and motions for him to sit at the head of the bed. He attaches a leather cuff to Kaz’s wrist, then attaches the other end to a loop mounted in the wall diagonally above Kaz’s head, where a bedpost would go. He repeats the process with the other wrist and a matching loop.

Kaz pulls lightly on the bindings. He’s sitting cross-legged; Ocelot coaxes him into stretching his legs out. He’s an appealing image, all four limbs spread out like this. Ocelot doesn’t miss the way his dick twitches when Ocelot scoots his legs slightly further apart.

Ocelot smiles at him. “What’s our safeword, again?” he asks. 

“Red for stop, yellow for slow down,” Kaz says. 

“There you go. Just relax,” Ocelot tells him. 

Kaz doesn’t relax - he’s smarter than that and he knows what to expect - but he does hum happily when Ocelot liberally lotions up his gloved hand and starts stroking him, slow and steady. Ocelot takes his time and appreciates this, reaching his other hand down between Kaz’s legs to play with his balls and circle his rim. 

Kaz takes a little while, but he gets into it eventually, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. Ocelot is sure this isn’t what he was expecting (to be fair, he wasn’t wrong) but Ocelot can play nice when he wants to. When Kaz starts moaning, he repeats that twisting motion that caused it until Kaz starts breathing shallowly and clenching his hands. He’s close. 

Ocelot pulls off of him completely and leans back to watch. Kaz’s arms jerk against the cuffs and his eyes shoot open, searching for Ocelot, betrayed. When he catches sight of Ocelot’s amused, expectant expression, he rolls his eyes and laughs weakly. “God damn it, Ocelot. It’s gonna be like that?”

Ocelot puts a finger to his lips, pretending to ponder. “I think it’ll be good for you.”

Kaz breathes heavily, trying to recover from the almost-orgasm. “Hah. Good. Fuck you.”

Ocelot chuckles and watches Kaz squirm uncomfortably as he comes down. After several minutes, when it seems like he’s recovering, he leans down and takes him into his mouth. 

Kaz groans. Ocelot laps at the tip and gently bobs his head. He gently strokes the base with one hand and runs his fingers across Kaz’s legs and stomach with the other. Kaz is squirming; Ocelot knows he’s trying to make this last, he knows Ocelot is going to bring him back down again. 

After several minutes, though, Kaz is mindlessly thrusting shallowly into Ocelots mouth. Ocelot is lightly running his fingers over any part of Kaz he can reach; he knows the light stimulation drives him crazy. 

When Kaz’s cock twitches in his mouth he worries he’s let him go too far, but when he pulls off, Kaz curses angrily and pushes himself forward, straining his shoulders to try to grab Ocelot and shove him back down there. 

Too bad for him. 

Ocelot disentangles himself from Kaz’s legs and stands up while Kaz swears at him. “I think I’m going to go get some ice,” he announces. 

Kaz’s voice raises in volume. “You cum-sucking d-“

He just barely misses the name Kaz calls him when he leaves the room. He whistles as he strides slowly to the kitchens, gets himself a bowl, and fills it with ice from the freezer. He’s in no hurry. 

When he comes back, Kaz is still going.

“- better get back here you fucking spunk-stained dick bitch what the fuck do you - oh, you’re back.”

“You look good when you’re annoyed,” Ocelot smiles. 

“Fuck you,” Kaz spits. Unsurprisingly, enough time has passed that Kaz is almost completely soft again. 

“That’s the spirit,” Ocelot says serenely. He sits down and sets the ice aside. He pats Kaz on the cheek. “How are you doing?”

Kaz spits on his mouth. 

Ocelot slaps him. Not hard, but Kaz reels from it anyway. “Naughty,” Ocelot comments. “And here I was going to give you a little treat.”

Kaz recovers enough to try to reach forward to bite him. Ocelot slaps him again, harder. Kaz gasps, and he stares balefully at Ocelot. 

“Alright, then,” Ocelot sighs mockingly. He lubes up his fingers as Kaz watches apprehensively. Ocelot scoots Kaz out away from the headboard until his entrance is exposed, and then he shoves his middle finger in as far as it will go. 

Kaz whines when Ocelot does nothing but repeat the motion, getting faster but not adding anything else. Eventually, Kaz’s cock gives a tired twitch, and Ocelot rewards him by sticking another finger in. He’s not being gentle, he’s just pounding his prostate mercilessly, and Kaz is reduced to shuddering and gasping, throwing his head back and forth trying to get some respite from the assault. 

Kaz’s shaft is throbbing visibly when Ocelot grabs some ice and starts stroking him with it. 

Kaz lets out a strangled yell and curls in on himself as much as possible, kicking Ocelot back in the process. Ocelot picks up some more ice, grabs Kaz by the hair, yanks his head back, and shoves the ice into his mouth. Kaz struggles and fights him; Ocelot claps one hand over his mouth and uses the other one to hold his head in place, using his legs to keep him from thrashing.

Kaz is making a lot of noise, but none of it is their pre-agreed signal to stop, so Ocelot keeps holding him there until he stills enough to let Ocelot start stroking him again. 

Kaz whimpers through Ocelot’s glove - Ocelot’s hand is covered in cold water and he has to be terribly overstimulated by now. Not to mention he can still feel Kaz moving an ice cube around in his mouth with his tongue. When Kaz finally swallows the latter, he takes his hand off and wipes it on Kaz’s chest. 

Kaz doesn’t even flinch. “Fuck you,” he mumbles, but there’s no force behind it anymore. Kaz’s crotch has finally recovered from the ice and Ocelot’s stroking is starting to perk him up again, painful as it must be. Ocelot picks up another ice cube and runs it up and down Kaz’s arms, across his face, down his chest. Kaz moans and leans into it. 

Ocelot can tell Kaz is getting close again and he knows Kaz knows it too - his face is scrunched up like he knows he’s about to refgret this again. But Ocelot still takes him by surprise when he dumps the entire ice bowl over Kaz’s crotch. 

“Ffffffuck!” Kaz yells shrilly. “Fucking stop it! I’m serious!”

“Is that a safeword?” Ocelot asks him.

“I -“ Kaz hesitates. Ocelot doesn’t move until Kaz says, almost regretfully: “Green.”

Ocelot doesn’t waste any time. He puts his all into it, this time. He laps at Kaz with his tongue and drinks all the cold water off him, warming him up in his mouth again. He pushes his fingers back into Kaz, too, pressing sweetly on his prostrate, using all his tricks. Really makes it seem like this is the time he’ll let him come.

It’s not, but Kaz is probably too desperate to realize it at this point. 

It takes time, but Kaz gets hard again. Ocelot deepthroats him until he’s shaking, then sits up and pulls his fingers out again. 

Kaz _wails_. Ocelot sits back patiently as Kaz shudders so hard Ocelot has to check to make sure he’s not convulsing. 

“Ocelot -“ Kaz gasps brokenly. “What more do you want? Do you want me to beg? I’ll fucking beg. Please, Ocelot, I _beg_ you, _please_ let me come.”

“Hmm,” Ocelot hums. “Can you take _one_ more?” 

Kaz closes his eyes and groans. 

Ocelot shows mercy, doesn’t let him come down all the way before stroking him again. Kaz hisses with every stroke, even when Ocelot adds lube to try to avoid extra chafing. 

Ocelot kneels over Kaz and pulls his head so their foreheads are touching when Ocelot brings him down one last time. Ocelot absorbs the vibrations of the way Kaz shudders and sobs when he’s taken away from the edge again. When Kaz opens his eyes again, they’re half-lidded, unfocused. 

Ocelot kisses him softly. Kaz murmurs, a quiet little hopeful sound. Ocelot smiles against his lips. 

He’s in no hurry. It takes nearly a half hour of Ocelot mildly stimulating him - not even touching his cock, which would peobably be on the wrong side of pain at this point - but gently stroking him, slowly pressing two fingers in and out of him, massaging his scalp. Kissing him. When Kaz finally, _finally_ comes, he does so soundlessly and collapses bonelessly immediately after. 

Ocelot lets him down, murmurs encouragement to him, gives him water, which Kaz drinks appreciatively and then immediately curls up on Ocelot’s bed. Ocelot leaves to put away the cuffs and Kaz weakly grabs his wrist and pulls him back down. 

Ocelot takes the hint and climbs in, spooning him and wrapping his arms around him. Kaz grasps his arms gratefully. 

“Good?” Ocelot murmurs in his ear. 

“Mmhm,” Kaz replies softly. “Thanks.”

Kaz stays quiet for so long Ocelot thinks he’s fallen asleep when Kaz whispers, “Ocelot?”

“Mm?”

“Tell me the truth. Is Snake going to wake up?” Kaz asks sadly. 

Ocelot waits almost as long as Kaz did before replying, “I don’t know.” He balks at how helpless he sounds. 

Kaz grasps his hand tighter. “‘m glad you’re here to wait with me,” he mumbles. 

“Yeah,” Ocelot whispers sadly, into the back of Kaz’s neck. He squeezes Kaz a little tighter. “At least we have each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with this idea fully formed and just wrote it all down on my phone. It might have some interesting ideas about autocorrect. I’ll try to catch any errors when I get a chance. :]


End file.
